2013-02-18 Drawn Together: Part 1
There's not as many people milling about the mall this fine Monday evening as there might be on the weekend but the holiday has increased the amounts of people doing some shopping and walking around. It's a pretty calm evening too, no crime happening in the mall. Well, unless you count some overpriced items anyway. Old people wander, some kids run loose from parents and throw pennies into a fountain, and a group of teenage girls chatters and gossips as they exit a clothing store. All and all it looks to be a normal evening... Luke had enjoyed his afternoon quite a bit- Although he finds himself in the need for nasty, greasy food fit for drunk palates alone. In the Food Court of the mall the young hero taps on the counter at McDowell's. A local Queens' based, family owned establishment. "Give me one of your Big Nates, large fry and cola, no ice." Without his 'costume' on, Luke seemed a rather average young man. Black eyes, black hair. He's wearing what appears to be a Gotham University jersey, with jeans below and sensible sneakers on the feet. His food is quickly delivered, and paid for. "Ah. This is what that dude needed at his party. Greezy fast food."' Today was a day someone in Martin's occupation rarely got to see, and it was thus to be treasured. A good intinery, a slight, 'casual' meet and greet with a collegue from the New York 'branch office' as it were, and so far the attention being paid to him was either non existant or so high up the skill ladder that he was probably going to die in a few hours anyway, so why worry about it? The best thing about little job like this is that it required you to not go home so soon after your meeting. Had to check on unwanted attention after all, so you might as well get some time in purchasing a few law thrillers, carrying them in a bag with a zippo while you munch on one of the /good/ hotdogs they served at the food court. A quick check of his watch. "Should be out of the mall by now." He mutters. Another half hour, and then it was back on the interstate toward home. Many things come from having a job working for Pepper Potts, among them is Caitlin has money enough to actually go shopping just for fun, another is doing shopping for gifts for Tony's flings, so there is a nice little surplus cache. Caitlin checks a few notes on her tablet, then smiles as she looks through some scarfs and blouses. She puts a bluetooth earpiece in and speaks softly, "Mr. Jarvis, sorry to bother you. I know you're really busy handling computations and technical matters, but could you please transfer the list of items that are acceptable gifts to my tablet, and also the profile info on those, 'acquaintances' of Mr. Stark? Thank you very much. Also, if you could, have my usual order from the Italian place please placed, and sent to my apartment?" Really, peace and quiet can't last in New York City. Nope. "Oh my gawd! Did you see Claudia's shoes today? So bad," a blond girl gossips to her friends as they pass by the food court. "I know! Does she get her clothes out of the trash?" a brunette chimes in. "That's where she gets her friends. You've seen those freaks she hangs out with," a red head adds. All three girls laugh but any further conversation is cut off by of all things...a roar. Glass shatters, sending people screaming and panicking as something comes crashing down through one of the mall's skylights. About as big as a city bus, jet black and shiny, long tail that shatters a cell phone kiosk and a huge black wings...it's a dragon. The beast huffs a few times, scanning around. Eventually it's eyes settle on the girls and it roars before lumbering their way. Luke resists the urge to just swallow the beautiful sight of a table with cheeseburger, fries and a cola on it. A delicate sip, and a bite of fries before his eyes set on the burger. He lifts it, opens wide and then... *CRASH* "Wheely?" Offspring asked out of the side of his mouth, teeth touching the sesame seed bun. Calmly, he put his burger down and stood- his clothes had melted away, leaving him in his uniform of stark white and black, eyes hidden by red hexagons. Offspring is off! The gallop of hooves and the blow of a hunting horn blare loudly. "Dragon, I shall be your Saint George!" called Offspring, who had changed himself into a centaur. His right hand a blade, his left hand a trumpet he blew out again- *HOOOOOOONK* "Clogged again.." Luke muttered under his breath, as his left arm changes into a shield. Martin Kavanagh finishes his own hotdog as her chewes the last bites of the savoury treat, tossing the trash into a bin, and gathing his things. He hears the girls talking about fashion and someone who had thoughts and dreams and desires just like they had, and took a moment to be an old man and shake his head on how youth was wasted on those who squandered it with such discussions. A moment, only, before the world turns crazy again. Being someone in his occupation don't make him immune to shock, as he stares through a pair of tasteless sunglasses at, first, shattering glass and a large, scaly dragon that just decied to drop in and devour some school children... and then a centaur gallop forward with a sword. "You know, Marty, if you were a patent lawyer, you could just run out of here, go home, and watch the rest of this on the /goddamn/ news." He grumbled, reaching into his bag to snatch the receipt, rip it into pieces, and then curse and run toward the creature. Or, specifically, toward a trash can that happened to be in it's goddamned path. A Dragon... why did it have to be... wait... What the... A Dragon? Really? Okay Caitlin has fought beside Norse Deities and Aliens, so a Dragon isn't completely outside her belief, but really, it is still a bit odd. Unlike the men, Caitlin isn't worried about the monsterous creature as much as the potential victims. Despite being in heels, she breaks into a full out run, slight chip of the floor being popped out by her stiletto tips... her action, trying to scoop up the trio and get them to safety. Yes, a dragon. Big, mean, smelling bad...yep. Dragon. Luckily enough for those girls, Caitlin gets there before the dragon. This results in one smashed trash can and one unfortunate plant being scooped up and chomped on. The creature seems confused by this and moreso by Offspring's appearance. It stares at him for a moment before opening it's mouth and...letting loose a burst of thick black smoke at him. Martin hasn't been notice yet though so he's a little lucky too. "Hey, its rude to blow smoke into someone's face!" Shouts OFfspring, who's form changes at the speed of thought- effortlessly that Knight on Centaurback became a fan. Wind blasts forward as Offspring's blades begin turning, sending the smoke back the way it came from- Towards the dragon and away from Caitlin and the kids. "Here's smoke in your eye!" Martin Kavanaghis being ignored. A sane person in a sane job would have called that a win and ran for the parking lot, but Martin wasn't in the second and was debatable with the first. That does reduce some of the urgency as he pulls the trashcan and move the bag around. "Please tell me someone didn't slack off..." He silently prays, before stopping, and gripping something. "Thank you. /Thank you/." And there's a ripping sound, strips of duct tape coming off the bottom of the can as a webbed belt is pulled free. Martin passes over the cylinders and spheres of smoke grenades and fragmentation ones, pulling the tab on a cheap holster free as he wrestles the Glock 17 out of it, chambering a round with a fluid motion, flicking the safety off, and then raising the weapon to fire three quick shots at where he /thinks/ that thing's eyes are. The smoke is making it rather hard to see! Stopping her run once she is safely in a toy store, Caitlin directs the girls and others present, "Everyone find cover, and stay behind it until this clears up. Someone call 911, tell them there is an armored criminal with a flame thrower, and we need ambulances, firemen, and may need SHIELD's Counter Metahuman Specialists." thinking what a joke those guys are, but not wanting to mention it outloud, instead adding, "It will make sure the call doesn't get flagged as a prank or from some hallucinating, which reporting a Dragon is more likely to do." she then rushes out of the store and opens the nearest emergency fire cabinet, deciding if she'd rather go fire axe, extinguisher, or hose... Once the shock wears off, the girls start screaming about the dragon...and complaining at Caitlin for messing up their hair and outfits. PEople in the area aren't paying much attention to Caitlin, too busy running from the area to avoid getting caught up in a dragonic rampage. Thankfully some people are already calling the cops...and reporting a monster. The Dragon just roars as the smokey attack is blown back at it. The smoke doesn't seem to bother it much but thoe bullets do find purchase, dull THUNKS resulting from the impacts. When the smoke settles the beast is sporting some bullet holes...but no blood. Oddly enough, a black sand-like substance drains from each hole. The dragon retailiates by whipping it's tail at Martin. It's head meanwhile strikes at Offspring, trying to make a snack of him. The first bite from that dragon seems to have been /very/ effective, As jaws clamp down on plastic-flesh. "Aaah!" Offspring shouts, finding himself lifted and chewed, once, twice- his form not unlike bubblegum, filling the beasts' mouth. "Oh! Jeez! My spleen!" comes another call, "Aaahah! My Glaaands!" The plastic hero shifts his size- getting larger, and larger with each bite, sticky and covering- starting to boil up and over and around the beasts' Jaw. "Bit off more than you could chew, didjjyah?!" Martin Kavanagh gets good news, and bad news, as he looks t the dragon. The good news is that the nine millimeter actually seemed to /harm/ it. The bad news was it didn't seem to be bleeding, and that tail was moving a bit faster than he could dodge. Which meant his aim was inevitably screwed up when the tail catches him on the belly, throwing him aganist the wall, the belt with spare clips and a selection of grenades clattering across the mall tile, sliding nearby Caitlin's fire box. At least the person in front of him was being a valiant distraction by being eaten... and surviving it. "I swear to God, Queens is crazier than Lyntown." He mutters weakly, before coming to his feet and bringing the pistol up again, firing steadily as he jogs toward the belt again. Looking down at Martin, Caitlin frowns as he approachs. She grumbles, "Great... /him/." she sighs, thinking about how at least it means SHIELD is already here. She grabs the axe and extinguisher, then, not even waiting for Martin to kneel at her feet for his toys, she leapts over him... attempting to land on the Dragon, if it doesn't move too much. Swinging the axe one handed as she hopes to pierce it with her heels and maybe hack a nice chunk out of it with the axe... hopefully luck in on her side. The dragon may not be getting a tasty Luke-snack but it is certaintly doing it's best to try. Strong jaws snap and smoke billows out around Offpring. Stretchy guy's getting really dirty in the process though, contact with the creature's jaws like that getting him covered in that black dusty substance. He'll probably want to shower later. The dragon's getting frustrated and soon after Caitlin jumps on...it starts thrashing about and trying to dislodge her and Offspring. This is making quite a mess of the mall as the food court is trashed. Tables, chairs, and left behind food goo flying. Fairchild's axe finds a place to land, another THUNK as it pierces and is imbedded in the dragon, another cloud of dust coming up from the blow. Offspring's form now surrounds the Dragon's jaws, flowing through the spaces in teeth as easily as water through a sieve. He coils around the jaws, soon taking the form of a growing snake. Coiling around the creature's snapping jaws, and head. OFfspring's size continues to increase as his now snakey coils surround the creature's entire skull and he *squeezes*. Of course, the snake is wearing a domino mask of two hexagons. "Howssss it feel to have the sssssqueezzze of Jussstice? Hisss." Martin Kavanagh grabs the belt, and, if he (hopefully) wasn't recognized by the woman, a blank mask of a stare toward her indicated he knew who /she/ was. Well, wasn't this a cock up of an operation. Cops were probably already on their way, and his opposite in New York could put two and two together and hopefully have a contingency plan... but until then... Martin looked at the weapon in his hand, and the fact that his last rounds didn't seem to effect it, pain and injury causing dust to be blown up instead of anything else. "Impacts... impacts aren't working..." He mutters, sliding the weapon back behind him, before moving to the open fire box. "Dust... well, maybe it'll at least put out the goddamn fire." Longshots were longshots, as he pulled the hose, yanking it to spin free of the holder, before twisting the valve and letting a torrent of water escape the hose, attempting to at least get it on the Dragon's tied up snout- Tied up? /Really?/ The dust, or whatever it is, isn't making Caitlin happy, but she's made small injuries, so she decides to keep making them, using the axe and her heels to keep her on the bucking dragon, she flips the fire extinguisher so she is holding the top and begins to swing it against the back of the dragon, hoping to shatter its spine will actually trying to shift her weight to force the axe deeper... if she can't draw blood, maybe she can at least make an opening that she can see if this is actually a living creature, or as the dust and thunks are seeming to imply, some odd machine of some sort. If the dragon could speak, it still probably wouldn't comment on Offspring's question. It can only growl and thrash more. The squeezing will feel slightly off...more like squeezing a solid object than a skull. Cracks start forming around where Offspring's coils, more of that sandy substance pouring out of them. Caitlin's strikes aren't having much luck finding bone or blood either. Each one leaves a dent or chunk missing, kicking up that dust that stains her weapons black. It's Martin's quick thinking that prooves most effective. The moment that water comes into contact with the dragon's head, there's a pained roar and the beast starts melting away into a sludgy black mess. It's still moving even without a head but the weakness has been found. Water! "That's not a bad idea!" Offspring shouts, noticing Martin's course of action being *SUPER EFFECTIVE*. His body flattens instantly, and the stretchy hero shoots out, stopping only feet from Martin and that shooting water. He opens wide and gets in front of the torrent. Visibly, a bulge begins to travel along the length of Offspring's elongated form. Still coiled around the dragon's jaws he helps to keep it shut tight as both feet find a nostril (Or just a hole) growing until they form a perfect seal. Offspring, the living hose, waves Martin closer. Time to close the connection. Well, /this/ was certainly going into the report! He gained a slight grin as he directed the water against the threat, at least able to reveal in something before all the fall out occurs... or what happens next. He's suprised, certainly when the plastic superhero gets in front of the hose, and... starts to take on water. "What in..." He starts, as he slowly sees the form generate. "Really. I have to..." He starts, before just shutting his mouth and moving the hose closer, attempting to seal up with the streched hero, sending water into it... and maybe not hoping too much that Caitlin doesn't get covered in this stuff. Serves her right! Seeing the water effect, Caitlin has an idea of her own, and braces herself using the axe, then starts spraying the tail end with the fire extinguisher, seeing if the fire suppressant foam has a similar effect on the tail and rear legs... after all, if it has melted limbs, it will be harder to buck. As for getting messy, most of her outfit is easily replacable, but she'll cry if her custom Manolo Blahniks stilettos are pemanently stained. The shoes were gifts from her boss, and are essentially irreplacable, as they were made specifically for Caitlin, not another pair like them exists in this dimension. It won't be a permanent stain, Caitlin should just get ready for scrubbing. Lots of scrubbing. The foam starts working but not as well as the liquid water itself. The tail and legs start drooping and running that sludgy mess off them. There are no nostrils left for Offspring to find but he finds a hole that may have been a mouth at some point. And when the water is transfered along the living hose and directly into the dragon itself, the fight drains out of the beast. It rumbles and the whole body starts melting away. As the structure loses the ability to suppost them, the wings fall off and crumble away into piles of dust. Caitlin might want to get off that dragon before she ends up sitting in a pile of sludge. Soon enough the dragon was sludge, and no longer a danger. A final glug of water, and Offspring is off the hose, covered in muck and grinning like a loon. He seems his 'normal' everyday self, "Aha! And so we wash away your staining brand of cheap dollar-store evil, Dragon!" Looking down at himself, however, Offspring sighs. One hand forms into a brush and he begins the task of cleaning himself. "I just had me dry-cleaned, too." Martin Kavanagh watches as the dragon... or whatever it was, collapses into a mess of goo on the ground... far enough away from him. "Good job, folks. It's good to see some hussle from the more vigilante type crowd." He says, moving to take the edge of his shirt and wipe the nozzle of the hose, and then behind him to the pistol at his back , before taking them all and placing them in the trash can. A quick pull of a pin from one of the grenades on the belt, and that's in the trash can too, before the lid is placed on. "Good meeting you all." He says, simply, before walking away from the trash can, taking off the jacket he was wearing, and throwing it to the side, then ducting through a maintiance corridor.... Just before the trashcan explodes in a blue flash of flame, quickly going out to reveal the smell of flash-fried plastic and metal, a secondary explosion deontating in the can itself, the trash can holding up suprisingly well to ammunition cooking off, the most noticeable thing the white smooke that escapes from the can, most likely causing the fire department some consernation... and most likely not looking at the exits. Looking down as the creature begins to melt from under her, Caitlin leaps up and flips away, landing near Martin. Looking down at her shoes, she pouts, "Wonderful. It will take forever to clean these off." she sighs and looks at Martin, then moves back at his fireworks display, "So, now what? We going to be debriefed? Or should we, 'leave this area immediatly or surrender'?" emphasizing the last statement as she looms a bit over Martin, tapping her foot a bit, her arms crossed over her chest. The dragon contiues to melt and ooze away, leaving a big mess in the big mess that was the food court. Glass, debris, and muck litter the area. People come out of hiding to investigate the aftermath of the battle only for some of them to scurry back to hiding after Martin's explosion. Cops and the fire department are arriving now, sirens heard coming from outside. Offspring takes a quick dip through the fountain, before bouncing back towards the food court. Offspring disappears into a bathroom, returning to his identity as Luke, mild mannered eater of burgers. He sits once more, and returns to his greasy, and now cold, dinner. "Man. Every time I sit down to eat something delicious..." Martin Kavanagh turns around as Caitlin yells after him, his eyes narrowing in unpleasent suprise as he looks toward the door, before motioning down it and quickly clearing over it. It's not clear if he's going to rise to the bait, for at the very least he's not going to discuss it with the cops on the way in a public setting. Fact is, Caitlin doesn't really want to make a statement to the cops either, and really she has nothing to say. She considers just letting her issues with Martin go, despite his rudeness, but maybe he has a message from Fury or something, so sighing, she tries to follow as surreptiously as a a nearly 7' tall in heels redhead can. The many witnesses and security can handle the police reports, Caitlin has a possible discussion to have, and a life to get back to, especially if she is going to get her shoes cleaned up before she has to get to work. Sure, she could wear flats, but there is a certain thrill in wearing the power heels, and that is enough for her to put the effort in... soon enough. Martin Kavanagh continues walking, holding up his hand as Cairlin follows him, right before a corner, before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a smartphone, quickly flashing through some apps, before a few button presses creates a whine that's barely on the edge of hearing; he pockets the phone again, still with the whine, and continues on. "I'm going to have to talk to our security about being seen through like that. Or at least ask how you figured it out. And no, I'm not going to debrief you. Look around. This isn't SHIELD property, and I didn't expect that to happen. If you're going to be debriefed about this, we'll find you. But I have to leave now before police start asking questions about who the hell I am. Taking a deep breath, "Most of it was just heightened perceptions. My brain, body, system, etc. is all superhuman to one degree or another. Though, you personally might want to work on how you move. You're just a touch too precise, a touch too military. Not the same way old war vets who never break old habits are, but like someone who is still on active duty. It is different from how cops move. You're what, 40 maybe 45? Most military men your age who are active are desk jockies, but you move like special forces on the front lines." she pauses, "Frankly, I probably wouldn't have reconized you had I not been so close before and then again today. Though, except for Agent Danvers, whose movements are different... sort of alien, every SHIELD Agent I've seen or met seems to be a bit too precise. Agents Barton and Wisdom even have it, and they're two of the most unorthodox guys that I've met." she sighs, "But I get the not wanting to answer to the cops. So how about we formally introduce ourselves, so I know what to call you, and then we can go our seperate ways. I'm sure Director Fury knows where to find me at work, school, or home." offering a hand, "Caitlin Fairchild. If you don't already know." Martin Kavanagh sighs. "Another goddamn dectective." He mutters, as he walks to the door. "I can only hope you're the only one looking, and you're doing nothing but making me think I should have just walked out of their in the confusion and left it to you and the goddamn living clump of plastic. I have my cover for that, at the very least. Reserves, regular practice, enough to deflect suspicion. The fact that you can see thorough it after two meetings makes me hope AIM doesn't think the same way. I don't like the fact our precision can be sighted that easily." He sighs, and turns to her. "Can't walk away from things like this, though. If I wanted to play the spy game without the hero bit, there's pleanty of contractor work out there. He hesitates for a moment, before grasping the hand. "You'll probably find out anyway, and I can only hope I can /trust/ your discretion. Because if I can't, I'm sure I'll be burned with nothing but lots of guns and free time. Martin Kavanagh. Director Fury knows where we all are." Nodding, Caitlin smiles, "Discretion isn't my middle name, but I do understand secrecy. Not familiar enough with AIM to make speculations, but I'd like to think I'm somewhat unique in how I think and what I can do." she is careful not to crush the hand, though her grip might be a touch too firm, "Nice to meet you Agent." she looks around, "Well, I've got to get back to my job, and I have to clean my shoes so I don't ruin the Stark Tower floors." Martin Kavanagh gives a quick nod, as he edges for the exit. "I hope you don't have to be, Miss Fairchild. They're a nasty group that knows what they're doing. And I hope they don't have someone like you." He says, looking slightly annoyed at the very firm grip, but not too much. "Good to meet you, Ms. Fairchild. And I think I'd better get on the road. A word of advice. Don't let someone like Stark boss you around. Maybe the insides more noble that the outside, but the outside looks like a peacock." He says, before he quickly moves through to the exit, and into the crowd. Category:Logs Category:Events